The Letter
by silverfirefox1989
Summary: Oneshot A short battle, focused on Sabertooth and Wolverine. An unnamed OC who commits suicide before the ferals eyes leaves a letter as a dying tribute to Professor X, Magneto, and the other mutants. Why fight two factions at once? The letter is included


The Brotherhood had engaged the X-Men once more, and, per usual, Sabertooth and Wolverine were battling each other. Their fight had dragged them into the woods, out of sight from either side. As Sabertooth went feral, his hits became harder, faster, and deadlier. Wolverine had to go feral just to keep up.

In the main battle, Storm lost control of the weather for the first time in many years. "X-men, back to the jet!" called Cyclops. The younger members ran to the jet under the cover of Cyclops and Jean's power, with Storm starting the engine. After the rest of the team was on board, Rogue asked a question that had the others scrambling. "Where's Logan?" was the question no one seemed to have an answer to.

Meanwhile, when Storm lost control of the weather, both ferals heard Heavens voice, and smelled the scent of dawn breaking after a summer storm on the encroaching wind. Their fight paused while each tried to find the direction the scent came from, before renewing with a vigor that would have surprised anyone who saw it, had there been any witnesses. Each was determined to get to whatever or whoever was so alluring, while at the same time not allowing an opening for the other to take advantage of. Finally, Sabertooth faked an attack, slipping around Wolverine as he went to block, and running full sprint towards the voice. Wolverine snarled, following as fast as he could. Neither feral was expecting a young woman singing her heart out on a cliff overlooking a gorgeous valley. Her voice faltered as she finally gave into her despair. With a final look over by the tree edge opposite the ferals, she turned to the cliff, and jumped. Their fight forgotten, the mutants rushed to the where she jumped from, and looked down, hoping to see some trace of the young woman with the amazing voice. There was no sign of her. Sabertooth turned his head back to where she had looked before leaping and noticed a letter on the ground. S he started towards it, Wolverine finally noticed where he was going. Together they walked to the letter that would hopefully have an explanation to why the woman jumped off a cliff.

As it turns out, the letter was addressed to Professor Xavier and Magneto, and it did indeed have an answer. The two factions of the war came together to see just what thoughts a young woman in her prime could have that would drive her to do something like commit suicide.

_Dear Professor Xavier, Magneto, and all my Fellow Mutants,_

_It has come to my attention that we are in a war. I was a late bloomer, I guess you could say and didn't receive my powers until I turned 17. But once I did, I was determined to find out everything I could about this war we're in. Imagine my surprise when I found out that not only are we 'fighting', and I use the term lightly, 'normal' humans, but we're also fighting amongst ourselves! To be honest, you should try getting the humans to listen to reason, or just isolate them on the other continents first, then decide what to do about 'ruling' them or whatever. If they refuse, just take over a continent or something, and don't interact with them. I choose to end my existence because I could never decide between my old life, family, and friends, and my new life, nor would I want to. I'm sorry to those I have left behind, but I will not choose and had I lived I would have been forced to. Professor Xavier and Magneto, you drag children into a war of your own making, yes, the government helped, but this is a war started between two old men who, while each brilliant in his own way, no longer see my fellows for who they are, instead they see them for what they are, mutants. I am sorry for leaving before sharing my gift, but this war costs much, and I, for one, am not willing to pay the price. So, I will bid this world adieu after using my power one last time to lead two mutants to this tribute to this thrice-sided war going on. For Sabertooth and Wolverine, if you desire to know, my song may be heard on the wind after times like my scent. I am sorry for jumping in front of you._

_My Tribute Is Now Over,_

_Alison Sherman, The Songstress_


End file.
